Treason
by Loverly Light
Summary: Tsukasa is back to normal life, blissfully unaware of his actions when partnered with Gemini. But the alien is not dead as Subaru had assumed, and he is bent on revenge. And who better to use than his previous host? SubaruXLuna, eventual TsukasaXLuna.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman. On with the fic!

**Treason**

Chapter one

The nebulous dark of space. Stars dotted the pitch, along with small pieces of debris. Then… a source of foreign light, a stark contrast to it's surroundings, weak and fading though it's brilliance was. On closer examination, you could see the yellow-green light had two masks nestled in its depth, with no color in the eye sockets. Indeed, this creature gave all appearances of being dead, or of only barely clinging to life.

Suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked, it stiffened, and the eye sockets glowed with a red luminescence.

Gemini was awake.

* * *

It looked like things were finally settling back to normal.

I mean, as normal as possible for someone like me. I'm… not really the most typical person, and that's really something, considering the people I know. You see, I… I was abandoned by my parents when I was young, which set my life to be atypical from the start. And then, last year…

Well, yes, last year was a weird time for everyone. What with all the beings trying to destroy the world and all. But for me… it was different than everyone else.

I lost my memory. I lost it and have given up hope of gaining it back.

There is a six-month gap in my memory. It was only a few days after I met Subaru-kun, who later became my closest friend. Then, while I was crossing the street, I was hit by a semi-truck. I was pinned down under the crashed vehicle, and if that wasn't enough, it caught fire. Then… then I wake up in the hospital, unsinged but with other injuries, with no memory of anything past getting hit. I had not been in a coma or anything— they made no attempt to hide that from me— I had amnesia. I got the feeling Subaru-kun knew what happened during that time, but for some reason he refused to tell me. He just said we'd have to make new memories. And we did, although not until a while later.

I was confused at the time, really— Subaru-kun said we'd get closer, but after the first three weeks we barely exchanged more than a passing greeting for almost two months. During that time there were whispers and rumors around the school about strange attacks and coincidences, but I didn't pay them much heed. It wasn't any of my concern, after all. And I'd watch Subaru-kun, recently a member of Luna's "fan-club", waiting for him to notice me again. I chatted with him and Inchou and her gang a little, but he seemed distracted most of the time. Things only really changed when there was a Hibiki Misora concert and the Class President invited me to watch it with her "lackeys" and Subaru's family. Of course, I accepted.

Once the concert was over, Subaru revealed the truth; he was friends with an alien that he could fuse with to become the famous (or infamous) Rockman, and fight evil. I didn't completely understand how such a thing could happen, but he introduced me to "War-Rock", and during the next four months we slowly grew to become best friends.

However, he wasn't my only friend. Subaru had gotten so close to Luna, Gonta and Kizamaro (personally, I also think he grew to have a crush on the pretty blonde girl) that we rarely spent any time with just the two of us. I didn't mind; actually, I was somewhat thrilled to find myself being called "friend" by not one but four people. I had never really had friends before— acquaintances occasionally, but nobody I could truly feel comfortable around. And now Luna, Gonta, Kizamaro and Subaru were all friends or mine.

Of course, Subaru-kun was still my closest and best friend. And I was positive he always would be.

"Hey, Tsukasa-kun!"

I shook my head and glanced over at the person who called my name. Gonta grinned back.

"Inchou invited all of us to her house! Wanna come?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling softly as I walked with him to where Subaru, Luna and Kizamaro were standing.

My life was perfect. I couldn't see how it could get better than this.

Of course, I should have realized then… that if things can't get better, they must get worse.

* * *

The alien frowned to himself as much as one could without a mobile mouth. How could he have failed? He had been so close to completing his goal, so close to destroying the earth and gaining control of the FM planet, and then Cepheus had come along, and…

Gemini nearly winced at the memory. It had taken him almost half a year to regain his strength after being forcibly separated from his host. A slight feeling of smugness crept over him. Well… at least he was still alive. The FM King and War-Rock's pathetic host probably thought he was dead, unable to pain them anymore. Oh, that was far from the truth. He had been damaged badly, for a while he was almost at the point of death, but he had now recovered… and was starving for revenge. Yes, his vengeance would not be long in coming. He would rid the universe of Cepheus, then take his place as ruler of the FM planet. But first… first he would rid himself of his only other serious threat, Rockman. Gemini's elation grew as he mulled over his plans. He would enjoy disposing of Rockman.

But of course, he couldn't just fight them as he was. He'd need a greater source of power than himself… he needed a human. Of course, that wouldn't be a problem. That boy would do just fine. If he was how Gemini remembered, he'd be itching to gain Gemini's partnership again. And, if he changed his mind… it would be a simple matter to control him.

With that thought and the notion of revenge burning in his mind, Gemini sped off towards Earth.

* * *

Author's notes: Heehee, I've been planning to write this fic for a while, and just got around to posting it. Don't worry, I plan for most of the chapters to be longer than this. Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Treason**

Chapter two

"Great job, Subaru-kun!"

"You can do it, Gonta-kun!"

"Hoshikawa-kun!"

Tsukasa, Kizamaro and Luna cheered their friends on as Subaru and Gonta played a popular two-player fighter video game. Subaru bit his tongue lightly as his fingers danced over the buttons, releasing another combo and managing to leap out of the way of Gonta's counterattack just in time.

"You've almost got him, Hoshikawa-kun!"

"Gonta-kun, don't give up!"

Subaru's on-screen doppelganger dashed back and charged up his gun as Gonta's character rushed at him. At the last second he fired, bringing Gonta's hit points down to zero.

"Yay!" Luna and Tsukasa cheered in unison, while Gonta shrugged.

"Man, Subaru, do you have to be the best at everything? I used to be the best at this game until you decided to pick it up."

"Well, I'm really not…"

"Gonta-kun, he doesn't have to be the best at it, all he has to do it be better than you. And I was able to beat you often enough myself." Luna pointed out.

Subaru glanced over his shoulder at his green-haired friend with a smile.

"Tsukasa-kun, do you think you'd like to fight me next?"

Tsukasa opened his mouth to respond, but Luna accidentally cut him of with a cry of realization.

"We have to change to the TV! They're showing a new episode of Power Knights in a few minutes!"

All thoughts of video games were gotten at the remembrance of the popular anime. Gonta clambered into a recliner, while Subaru sat on the left side of the sofa, Luna seating herself next to him. Tsukasa decided to sit between Luna and Kizamaro, and once all were settled down Luna grabbed the remote and turned it to the right station, where the opening credits were just starting.

Power Knights was a very popular anime which Luna followed almost religiously and the four boys watched regularly as well (although it was mostly for Luna's sake). The premise of the shows was a group called Dark Messiah trying to take over the Earth, while a group of highly trained fighters fought to protect it. The series followed a nine man squad and, more specifically, Hatori, one of the best in the Power Knights organization but was really a young man with a kind heart who is saddened by how much of a perfect soldier he is and wishes for peace. It also featured Hana, his perky twin sister who happened to be voiced by Hibiki Misora; Hiro, a sweet and soft-hearted boy who seemed out of place on the battlefield; Ritsuko, a generally quiet girl who tries to hide her feelings but one who could be very dangerous when angry; Riku, a brainy female who preferred to do tactics and such rather than fight herself; Jeffry, Hatori's carefree childhood best friend who joined to protect his little sister; Seife, a brash young man with a thirst for being the best and wishes for revenge against Dark Messiah, which he and his brother had been raised to be members of and still had a grip on his older brother; Sethos, a cold warrior who is Hatori's rival but also formed a strange friendship with him; and Heida, the tough as nails female commander who used to date a Dark Messiah member. All it all, it was a pretty typical anime, but it had enough interesting to it to gather attention. (And of course, Luna liked the romantic aspect; Hatori and Ritsuko obviously liked each other but they kept hiding it and avoiding the issue, neither one noticing the other likes them back; Hana and Sethos were pretty much an official pairing ever since they went undercover as boyfriend and girlfriend in an episode; Riku had a obvious crush on Jeffry but he was too dense to notice; and Luna also liked Seife with Heida and Hiro with Jeffry's sister, even though the boys couldn't see why.)

Tsukasa leaned back against the soft plush of the couch as the actual episode started. Hiro and Hatori were gearing up to go on a dangerous mission with just the two of them when Ritsuko approached. Hiro slipped out with a wave, saying he'd let the two of them talk alone. Once they were by themselves, Ritsuko said that she was worried about Hatori and the two should have more backup on such a dangerous mission. Hatori said the two of them could handle it and Ritsuko yelled about how he was such a jerk and admitted that she loved him. The two froze, and Hatori asked quietly if she really meant that. Ritsuko nodded her head, and Hatori cupped her cheek and said he loved her too.

As the on-screen couple kissed Tsukasa couldn't help but look over at Luna and Subaru. Luna's arm was clinging onto Subaru's tightly as she stared at the screen with starry eyes, obviously envisioning herself as Ritsuko and Rockman as Hatori. Meanwhile, Subaru's face was bright red as he stared intently at the screen in an attempt to hide his embarrassed happiness at Luna's hold on his arm.

Tsukasa chuckled slightly and turned back to the show. Subaru was sure lucky to have such a wonderful girl as the Inchou in love with him.

In the episode, Hatori and Hiro carried out their attack on the Dark Messiah base. Hatori got slightly wounded, and Hiro convinced him to take a quick stop on the way back to get it patched up. But once they got into an out of the way cave, Hiro raised a gun to Hatori's head. Hiro explained that he was working for Dark Messiah and had been sent to infiltrate the Power Knights and eliminate as many as possible once he received the go-ahead, which he just had. Tsukasa could honestly admit he was shocked; Hiro didn't seem like the kind of person who could do something like that. On the screen, Hiro's dark expression softened slightly and he admitted he grew to consider Hatori a friend, and doesn't want to kill him. He explains that if Hatori agreed to join Dark Messiah he wouldn't have to kill him. Hatori quietly replied that he can't do that, and if those are the only two options Hiro better go ahead and kill him.

Tsukasa leaned forwards in his seat, feeling a sense of foreboding welling up inside him. It… it was just that he was getting into this too much, right? This was just in the context of the show… it didn't have anything to do with real life… Tsukasa kept repeating this to himself, trying to ignore the ever-growing dread inside him as he went back to the show.

In the show Ritsuko's voice rang out, calling Hatori's name in alarm. Both boys turned to her, not realizing she had been following them. They saw, between the girl and themselves, a Dark Messiah marksman aiming for Hatori, obviously there in case Hiro would be unable to kill his friend. The man fired, the shot streaking towards Hatori. Quickly Hiro pushed his friend out of the way, taking the deadly bolt to the chest. Ritsuko fired and killed the marksman and ran forwards as Hatori caught his dying friend as he fell.

Hiro smiled softly up at Hatori, and said weakly that Hatori was his first true friend. The episode ended with Hiro dying as Hatori hugged him and Ritsuko closed her eyes sadly.

As the end credits rolled, the five preteens stared at the screen dumbly. Then…

"What?!" Luna shrieked in disbelief. "They can't end it like that!"

"I wish we didn't have to wait for a whole week." Kizamaro agreed.

"I can't believe Hiro betrayed them… and that he died…" Subaru murmured softly.

"Well, you all are definitely invited over next week to watch the next episode with me." Luna added.

As the four talked, Tsukasa quickly wiped away the few tears that came to his eyes. This… wasn't right… he _never_ cried over fiction. And Power Knights never really meant much to him before… what was going on?

To distract himself, Tsukasa glanced out of the high window to see the sun far in the west. He should head home soon if he wanted to get there before it was too dark…

"Pardon me, Inchou, but I think I should probably head home now." Tsukasa stated as he stood up.

"You're right, our parents might get worried if we stay out much later… besides, we might be late for dinner if we don't leave soon!" Gonta agreed, slightly aghast at the idea of missing a meal.

Tsukasa swallowed past the lump that grew in his throat at Gonta's first statement.

"Y-yeah."

"Come on, Tsukasa, the four of us can walk home together." Subaru offered. "And thank you very much for inviting us over, Inchou. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"Oh, that's alright, Hoshikawa-kun. Goodbye, Gonta, Kizamaro, Futaba-kun!"

The five exchanged farewells and thanks, then the four boys headed home. To Tsukasa's relief there was no further talk of the Power Knights episode, instead the conversation drifted to schoolwork, Hibiki Misora's new single and, Tsukasa's favorite, teasing Subaru about liking Luna. Tsukasa was considerably cheered up by the time it came for him to part ways with Subaru and the other two boys.

"Goodbye Subaru-kun, minna!" Tsukasa called as he turned to the branching road that would lead him home.

"Goodbye Tsukasa-kun!" Subaru called back, as the three waved their friend on his way. Tsukasa smiled, then started walking the path towards his house. He walked down the familiar sidewalk, watching the few clouds that dotted the sky float on. He had a long ways to walk to reach his house; he might as well find something to occupy his time with.

As he went on, the surroundings were gradually increasing in the state of disrepair, until the encompassing houses and fences were so run-down it was hard to believe they had ever been habitable. Still Tsukasa continued walking, heedless of the changes. His home was past all this, and he was used to it. He had grown accustomed to the dinginess and darkness of the looming, broken-down buildings. It wasn't that hard, really. It was better than where he was found…

Tsukasa shook his head. That hadn't bothered him for almost a year now. He was nearly twelve years old— he wasn't going to let what they did upset him anymore.

Tsukasa started humming to himself idly as he allowed his thoughts to drift to happier notions. While on the way to Luna's house Subaru had invited him to look at the planetarium after school tomorrow, and to visit AMAKEN after that…

"Tsukasa."

Said boy jumped slightly at the deep voice calling his name. He whirled around… to come face to face with the same empty alleyway.

"H-hello?" Tsukasa called tentatively. The voice gave no immediate response, but a few second later Tsukasa heard a quiet chuckling. The boy glanced all around him, unable to pinpoint the sound's location, only causing the laughter to grow. Tsukasa stopped suddenly and bit his lip, staying as still as he could. After a tense minute, the chuckling slowly dwindled off, before leaving the street in chilling silence.

Unnerved, Tsukasa crept forwards, now hoping to get home as soon as possible. There was a corner only a few yards ahead of him, and the boy wondered if the voice's owner lay there. Once he reached the bend he paused, then stuck his head around the corner.

Nothing out of the ordinary was there.

Tsukasa gave a quiet sigh of relief. Whoever was taunting him earlier wasn't here, as the alley continued for a distance without turning or any offshoots. So they were either behind him— Tsukasa checked back quickly to reassure himself no-one was there either— or in one of the alternately crumbling/boarded up houses. It looked like he was safe for the time being.

Tsukasa continued walking down the alleyway casually, when something happened that blew his ease far away.

A glowing creature suddenly appeared in front of him.

Tsukasa gave a short cry of alarm, jumping back from the being. Whatever-it-was looked at him, and although it's twin expressions did not change, he got the alarming feeling it was grinning.

"W-who are you?" Tsukasa stuttered, taking another step back. It chuckled, the recognizable chuckle of the one who called his name a few minutes before.

"Oh, Tsukasa… have you forgotten us?"

The being floated closer. Tsukasa noted in alarm the shrinking distance between them, and he took a third backward stride. The being gave off the feeling of frowning, and floated slowly forwards once more.

Tsukasa quickly moved back, speed matched almost equally by the creature, until the boy suddenly felt himself pressed against the siding of a house.

"Ah…" he breathed as the creature was now less than a yard away.

"H-help me…!" he tried to plead, but was cut off as the creature rushed forwards, reducing the distance between them to nothingness.

Tsukasa saw a flash of light, then darkness.

* * *

"Unn…" Tsukasa muttered as he struggled to lift his eyelids. When he did he glanced around himself in confusion.

He wasn't in the alleyway, that was for certain. He wasn't sure he was even on Earth anymore. He was floating in a sea of pastel-colored splotches, with no end in any direction. His eyes slowly moved upwards, to find the creature from the alleyway hovering in front of him.

Tsukasa cringed back slightly, unable to actually move away.

"Well…" the being murmured to itself, paying no heed to the frightened human.

"It seems Cepheus has suppressed its memory."

Tsukasa's eyes widened. Were they talking about him? Was… that the reason for his memory loss?

"W-what…?" he whispered to himself.

The being's attention turned sharply to the boy. "Tsukasa. Do you have no recollection of us whatsoever?"

Tsukasa shook his head quickly.

"N-no. You're a stranger to me."

"What about Denpa-Henkan?"

"I… I know a little about it. A friend of mine has the capability." Tsukasa was confused by the question, but it seemed the being would be questioning him more. The boy reserved himself to answer the questions, but to be as vague as possible concerning his friends, in case it had some sinister purpose in mind.

"And you? Do you have any knowledge of Denpa-Henkaning yourself?"

"N-no. I've never…" Tsukasa trailed away as he looked again at the creature in front of him. It vaguely looked like War-Rock, and it knew about Denpa-Henkan, so could it be an alien as well?

"The Andromeda Key. Mean anything to you?" The alien continued.

"No."

"There was a Denpa-comet that went over Japan nearly half a year ago. Did you see it with anyone?"

"N-no, I didn't…"

"And… talking with Hoshikawa Subaru in the planetarium a week or so after the car accident?"

Tsukasa's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know about that…?"

The alien's red eyes glimmered, as if finding something they had been looking for.

"You remember that, then?"

Tsukasa frowned slightly.

"No, I meant about the accident… how could you know that?"

"Hmm…" the alien was silent for a moment, then continued, "so, am I correct in assuming you have a six-month gap in your memory after the car crash?"

Tsukasa sucked in a hasty breath. Who… was this creature? How did it…?

"Am I correct?" it pressed, sounding somewhat impatient.

Tsukasa cringed back once more.

"Y-yes…"

The alien was silent, pondering. Tsukasa lay there, brow creased in worry. What on earth was going on?

"It seems," the being suddenly spoke, slightly startling Tsukasa, "that Cepheus indeed hid your memories of that time. Unfortunately for him…"

Tsukasa was suddenly aware of the alien gathering power swiftly.

"…I still have power!"

Tsukasa had no time to react as a bolt of lightning streaked from the alien and hit him squarely in the chest. He let out a cry in alarm, yet as the bolt impacted, Tsukasa was surprised to find he felt no physical pain.

Instead, a myriad of images exploded in the back of his brain.

_Approached by the alien… told he would almost certainly die… a promise to save his life if he helped them destroy the earth… him saying yes… watching over a silent city, than yelling Denpa-Henkan… feeling his body split into two then turn into two Denpa-Humans…_

Tsukasa clenched his eyes shut in pain and dropped to his knees as the apparent memories increased their speed.

_Ruthlessly toying with Subaru… getting into his trust by lying to him, only to show his true self the moment Subaru's eyes were no longer on him… manipulating his now friends into a situation that would very likely destroy them and the whole town… betraying one of his comrades to steal the Andromeda Key… tricking the others into gathering energy for him…_

Tsukasa started shaking as his horrible deeds continued to bombard his senses. A dark chuckle broke though the confusion.

"How do you like unearthing buried memories… Tsukasa-kun?" Gemini's voice spoke to him in his mind.

Tsukasa only response was a choked sob as the memories slowed down, although still continuing at almost breakneck speed.

_The Denpa comet making himself sick… getting impatient with the other FM beings and slaughtering them to fill the Key… nearly killing Harp Note… Subaru's dismayed face as he realized his best friend was his most twisted enemy… activating Andromeda to accomplish his goal… offering Subaru to help him destroy the earth… killing the other Gemini Spark to complete the Andromeda Key… leaving the earth to it's destruction… Subaru trying to stop him… using the Andromeda Key as bait… getting hit by the FM king, then…_

_Nothing._

Tsukasa slowly opened his eyes, breath coming heavy and slow. He struggled to raise his head, finding Gemini hovering above him.

"There…" Tsukasa croaked, voice raw, "there's no way… I couldn't… I would never do those things!" Tsukasa yelled in protest.

"Yes, you did, Tsukasa…"

Tsukasa's eyes eased shut of their own accord, and the boy felt his consciousness slipping away, as well as a strange sensation like control of his own body was being gently tugged from his grasp.

"…And you will do them again."

* * *

Author's notes: I apologize profusely for the long update wait. Fortunately, due to being more inspired and more free time due to the summer, I should update more frequently from now on.

Coming up with the cheezy popular anime was so fun. ^^ Oh yes, and this fic was inspired by the song "Treason" by Kutless, even though it has very little to do with the actual song. The amazing Chrystal Liena has made a Tsukasa AMV to this song if you wish to watch it. Her website is "w w w . j v m b . n e t" (remove the spaces).

As a final note... I turned 17 today! Yippee!


End file.
